


I Can't Date You Both?

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Communication Failure, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, These Idiots, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by flavouredice who wanted a fanfic about Naoto/Kanji/Souji Where Naoto and Kanji didn't realize that Souji had been trying to date them. This was my take on things. Quick note that Naoto is a very handsome transgender man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Date You Both?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavouredice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/gifts).



Naoto thought something was off when Souji had insisted that he, Kanji, and himself all go to the movie’s together. This was the fifth time he had specifically asked to spend time with them. He hadn’t minded, but thought it was off that he’d want to hang out with a couple. Kanji didn’t seem to notice and was happy to spend time with the both of them. The detective sighed and figured he was simply over thinking things as usual, a certain Christmas party came to mind. Kanji tore him away from his thoughts by giving him a peck on the forehead before they got onto the detective’s motorcycle with the thug behind him and his arms securely wrapped around him.

The blonde laughed as they sped down the street. He had grown much more comfortable with their relationship as time had passed and for that Naoto was grateful. They arrived soon and they noticed that Souji was already waiting for them. He waved and smiled brightly at them, as they came closer they noticed that he had already bought their tickets. “Souji you didn’t have to do that.” Naoto tried to insist but he had shook his head and pet his head softly. “It’s fine, it’s the gentlemanly thing to do.” He stated softly and the detective blushed slightly at the man petting him.

“Wow Souji that’s really cool of you!” Kanji gushed and looked at their tickets. “A rom-com?” He asked a bit surprised but the older man insisted that it’d be good. They didn’t argue and they went into the theater and went to the concession stand. “What do you guys want?” Souji asked and pulled out his wallet. Again they tried to argue but he shut down their complaints with a comment that both confused them and made them happy. “But isn’t this what you do when you care about someone?” He said softly. “Of course but that’s more for dates.” Naoto countered and chuckled, both he and Souji had some learning to do when it came to social situations.

They both were floored by what he said next. “Isn’t this a date?” Souji asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are ya talkin about?!” Kanji asked a bit too loudly, so Naoto stopped him and continued. “Yes, that is an odd thing as Kanji and I are together but this would count as us all hanging out, not a date.” He was trying to process if Souji had really been this socially handicapped. He looked more concerned now as he looked at the couple, “But we’ve been going on dates for the past few weeks.” He said and was referring to their past outings.

“What made you think that?” Kanji asked a bit quieter but his brain was starting to shut down. “I had asked if you guys wanted to go out with me.” Souji said as if it was obvious. Naoto facepalmed as he remembered the phone call, at the time he hadn’t thought much of the others wording. “Souji, I thought you meant for us to all hang out as friends, not enter a polyamorous relationship.” Naoto huffed and tried to wrap his mind around the idea of dating the two of them. He wasn’t going to deny he had a crush on Souji before and he was more than aware that Kanji did too.

“Wait that’s a thing?!” Kanji asked a bit flabbergasted at this new piece of knowledge. “So you two don’t want to date me?” Souji asked, disappointed that what he thought was a relationship and them dating was just them hanging out. “W-well I’m not sure I’m a bit speechless r-right now.” Naoto surprised himself by actually contemplating the merit of the three of them dating. He turned to his actual boyfriend who seemed to be having a melt down. “Kanji,” He called and the taller male snapped his attention to him. “Would you want to enter a three way relationship between us all?” He asked and they both blushed.

Souji brightened at the fact they were thinking about it. “Well uh I-I wouldn’t m-mind.” Kanji admitted. He was already perfectly happy with Naoto, but the idea of being with them both was undeniably tempting and hearing Naoto give it thought made it seem like a good idea. “T-then I suppose it wouldn’t h-hurt to give it a t-try.” Naoto stuttered and lowered his hat to cover his blush. Souji smiled widely and he gave the two shy men a peck on their cheeks. “I think having two boyfriends is better than one, I promise you guys won’t regret giving me a chance.” He said confidently as Kanji looked off to the side and Naoto tried to hide in his hat.

Naoto coughed into his fist as he grabbed onto Kanji’s hand to calm himself. “Then I suppose this is our first official date.” He murmured thoughtfully and Souji nodded happily. The two younger classmen were ensnared by the others sparkling smile as he led them to the movie theater. Naoto sat in between the taller men as they settled in. Under the cover of the dark, Kanji leaned over Naoto and gave Souji a kiss on the forehead like he always had done with the said detective. He didn’t mind the subtle differences between the two and found he liked it. 

Naoto saw the small affection and gave Souji a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down and grabbing onto Kanji’s large hand. He blushed and tried to hide his face as Souji interlaced his slimmer fingers with his other hand. He felt happy that they were giving the three way relationship a try and was even happier when they had given him those kisses. He smiled over at his shy boyfriends as they sat in awe of his smile once again. He was sure that they would be just as happy as they had been before, if not happier he’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and remember you can request a story by going to my other work titled 'Not Enough Fanfics' You just comment a pairing and a prompt and if i like it then I'll write a short story about. I started this because there are those ships that need more love, heck this was a new relationship tag.


End file.
